Hello Darkness, my old friend
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Durante su estancia en Grimmauld Place, Ginny descubre el Medallón de Slytherin, y sin saberlo, desencadena un proceso tortuoso que le hunde en el abismo de sus temores y le lleva directamente frente a Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Una de las primeras parejas que me gustó en el fandom de Harry Potter fue esta. Me fascinó casi desde el primer momento, y como el canon no es demasiado específico sobre qué ocurrió realmente, me da pie a inventarme mi propia historia. No he escrito mucho sobre ellos, o no todo lo que debería, al menos. Aquí va un intento de long fic por mi parte. Porque ambos lo merecen.  
Antes de continuar, quería agradecer a Dryadeh la eterna paciencia que ha tenido conmigo (no sólo con este fic, si no con todos). Por creer en mí más que yo misma y por sus buenos consejos. Sé que ésta no es tu OTP, pero espero que lo disfrutes.  
Para acabar os digo lo de siempre, que cualquier cosa que os suene de los libros será propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ya me gustaría a mí tener algo que ver con eso. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Hello Darkness, my old friend.**

_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
__i've come to talk with you again,  
__because a vision softly creeping,  
__left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
__and the vision that was planted in my brain  
__still remains  
__within the sound of silence.  
_( Simon & Garfunkel – The Sound of Silence )

" _- No quería que nadie hablara conmigo - admitió él, que cada vez se sentía más molesto.  
__- Pues ésa es una postura muy estúpida - replicó Ginny con enojo-, dado que soy la única persona que conoces que ha estado poseída por Quien-tú-sabes, y por lo tanto puedo explicarte lo que se siente.  
__Harry se quedó callado, asimilando el impacto de aquellas palabras. Entonces se dio la vuelta.  
__ - No me acordaba de eso- se excusó.  
__- Pues tienes suerte- dijo Ginny fríamente"  
_( Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 23 )

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

Abandonar la seguridad y calidez de La Madriguera no era algo que entusiasmara a Ginny. Mucho menos aún si pensaba en el lugar donde se vería obligada a pasar gran parte de su verano. A decir verdad, antes de llegar allí y sentir las grises paredes cerniéndose sobre ella, no tenía la menor idea de a dónde estaba yendo. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera tratado de negarse a ir, aunque ninguno de sus intentos sirviera de nada con Molly. Ser la última de siete hermanos, y que dos de tus precedentes fueran Fred y George Weasley no siempre era una ventaja. De hecho, no le veía ventajas en absoluto. Era la hermana pequeña, sin permiso para aparecerse dentro de aquel antiguo caserón decrépito y mugriento, y su único entretenimiento (curiosa manera de llamarlo, término acuñado por su madre) era limpiar y devolver su anterior aspecto a objetos de los que prefería no conocer ni función ni origen. _Ni que antes hubieran sido bonitos_, había pensado la primera vez que paseó por la multitud de salas y habitaciones de la mansión. Había averiguado pocos datos sobre sus dueños, todos extraídos de conversaciones furtivas entre Molly y Arthur, pero les concedía dos puntos: aparentemente, eran ricos o algo parecido, pero tenían un pésimo gusto para la decoración. No sólo anticuado, sino recargado y demasiado ostentoso. Aquel día estuvo cerca de dejar caer sus opiniones en alto, pero se frenó inconscientemente en el momento preciso en el que una figura se asomó en el dintel de la puerta del salón principal.

El hombro recargado sobre el marco, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Vestido con un batín de género similar a terciopelo oscuro. Apenas podía distinguir algo más, debido a la escasa iluminación de la estancia, pero podía adivinar una espesa y algo descuidada melena hasta los hombros. La figura se mantuvo así unos segundos, antes de avanzar hacia donde estaba su familia y ella misma. Su madre dejó caer el plumero con el que se disponía a enfrentarse a un butacón enorme, mientras el resto de los Weasley celebraron interiormente aquella distracción fortuita y pasaron a prestarle toda la atención al desconocido.

- ¡Sirius! Disculpa no haberte avisado de nuestra llegada, con todos los preparativos y todo lo que hay que limpiar, no me di cuenta. No conoces a mis hijos, aquí Fred y George, los gemelos. Ella es Ginny, la más pequeña, y junto al aparador está Ronald, pero ya le conoces. Chicos, saludad a Sirius, estamos de inquilinos en su casa.

- Molly, no tienes que disculparte, el que debería estar agradecido sería yo porque os hayáis ofrecido a ….limpiar todo esto. Y no es mi casa, no hay necesidad de hablar de ella como tal. - Y con un gesto saludó a los Weasley, incluído Arthur, que se peleaba con unos doxys encerrados en el aparador que limpiaba Ron.

_Sirius_. Todo cobró sentido de manera repentina para Ginny. Estaba frente al famoso Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, del que tanto había hablado desde hacía dos años. Entonces aquella debía ser la Mansión Black, y había estado más que acertada en guardarse para sí misma la opinión sobre la decoración de la casa. La razón por la que estaban allí, limpiando como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, se le escapaba, pero al menos la pesquisa del día estaba hecha. Miró a sus hermanos, ninguno de ellos se sentía especialmente sorprendidos por conocer a Sirius. Su madre había dicho que Ron ya le conocía, probablemente por ir a clase con Harry y compartir aventuras varias. Y si Fred y George no lo conocían, lo disimulaban bastante bien, ya que en ese momento estaban estrechando sus manos. En ningún momento se dirigió a ella, más allá del genérico saludo inicial. No era que Ginny lo estuviera esperando, no sabía mucho más sobre él que lo que le había oído a Harry , pero se sentía ligeramente desplazada. No le resultaba una sensación desconocida, así que se desentendió un poco de lo que pasaba en aquella parte del salón y continuó limpiando la repisa de un polvoriento sinfonier con tiradores dorados. Al menos no tenía que quedarse plantada en el centro de la sala sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

Recordó lo que le había dicho su madre sobre los muebles de aquella casa. _No sabemos si están encantados, si tienen algún hechizo peligroso o alguna criatura en su interior. Así que de momento, no abráis ningún cajón, armario o trampilla sin que hayamos examinado el mueble a conciencia. Limitaros a limpiar el polvo con un paño o el plumero, pero sólo en la superficie_. Al cabo de unos segundos, el aspecto exterior del sinfonier era bastante decente, mucho mejor que como se lo había encontrado. Pero ahí se había acabado su tarea. La primera parte del primer día. Desde que habían llegado la noche anterior, apenas había tenido oportunidad de hacer otra cosa que no fuera limpiar. El sinfonier y un pequeño reposapies contiguo lucían limpios e impecables entre todo el resto del mobiliario. Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y giró sus talones para quedar frente a un gran armario que casi ocupaba la pared entera. No abrir puertas ni cajones, no le habían dicho nada sobre los artilugios y objetos extraños que llenaban las estanterías, aunque se lo podía imaginar. Retrocedió unos pasos para recoger el plumero que seguía abandonado en el butacón enorme que había empezado a limpiar su madre. Nadie se dio cuenta, ocupados como estaban en hablar con Sirius. Volvió al armario, con el plumero cogido por la parte trasera, dejando el mango hacia el frente. Lo alargó hasta el primer artefacto que le había llamado la atención: una especie de huevo decorado con patas, todo rematado en plata y con incrustaciones de algo que probablemente fueran esmeraldas. A simple vista no parecía demasiado peligroso, pero decidió no acercarse mucho, algo en él tenía un aspecto siniestro. Quizás fuera el tono oscuro de la plata envejecida, o el polvo que se había acumulado en sus múltiples recovecos. Parecía una versión macabra de un objeto que atesoraría su tía Muriel, y aquello no era algo que le gustara imaginarse. De hecho, si no fuera por la suciedad y los colores demasiado oscuros, probablemente la anciana señora disfrutara aquella mansión.

Ginny procuró abstraerse de los objetos que poblaban aquellas estanterías. Como mucho, les daba suaves toques con el mango del plumero, a una distancia prudencial, por si algún encantamiento disparaba cualquier tipo de resorte. Viendo aquellos artilugios podía llegar a entender porqué Sirius había dicho antes que aquella no era su casa. No le conocía de nada, pero se imaginaba que aquel salón no debía haber sido el mejor lugar de juegos para él. Ginny no era una persona prejuiciosa, sin embargo, solía hacerse una idea de las personas bastante aproximada con la realidad, y la imagen que se le venía a la cabeza de los dueños reales de aquella mansión distaba bastante de lo que podrían considerarse unos padres cariñosos y amables. Sintió deseos de preguntarle a su madre sobre la familia de Sirius, pensando que hacerle las preguntas directamente a él podría resultar maleducado y desconsiderado. Y así, primero con la tía Muriel y después con Sirius, había logrado ocupar su cabeza lejos de todos aquellos extraños objetos. Realmente allí no quedaba un sólo centímetro de estantería que no estuviera ocupado, por lo que resultaba prácticamente imposible seguir limpiando sin mover nada de su sitio.

- Ginny, el almuerzo está esperando. Ven y ayúdame a poner la mesa, cariño. - Por lo visto, la charla con Sirius había terminado, y su madre le reclamaba desde la cocina. Sería una buena idea cambiar de aires, dejar el salón atrás y deleitarse con la deliciosa cocina Weasley.

La mansión Black no dejaba de sorprenderla. Esta vez se trataba de la cocina, una sala rectangular en el sótano, bastante amplia, con unos ventanales mágicos en la parte derecha y una gran chimenea al fondo. En el centro, una gran mesa alargada presidía la estancia, aunque con aspecto de no haberse utilizado demasiado. A la izquierda se encontraban los pocos utensilios de cocina que había, bastante desgastados y descoloridos. Como aún era menor de edad y no tenía permiso para hacer magia fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, tuvo que hacer aquella tarea como el resto de las que había acabado de hacer: a mano, a lo muggle. Con la ligera dificultad de que no tenía ni idea de dónde podrían estar los platos y los cubiertos. Afortunadamente, antes de que se pusiera a revolver armario por armario, Sirius llegó a la cocina.

- No he podido hacer mucho más que este pudding de calabaza y unos pastelitos salados para acompañar, Arth... ¡Ah, eres tú, Sirius! Si pudieras ayudar a Ginny a encontrar los platos y los cubiertos para poder poner la mesa, sería estupendo. Sabes que no te lo pediría si no...

- Por favor, Molly. Estaré encantado de ayudaros. Hace años que no piso esta cocina, pero creo que los encontraré. Y no te preocupes, nadie ha cocinado con tanto amor aquí nunca. ¡El pudding tiene una pinta deliciosa!

Después de unos diez minutos pudieron encontrar lo que buscaban. No porque estuviera demasiado escondido ni nada por el estilo. Parecía como si con cada armario o cajón que abriera, a Sirius se le venía encima un torrente de emociones y recuerdos que le abrasaban por dentro, hasta el punto de tener que llegar a sentarse un par de veces. Molly se limitaba a mirarle con cara preocupada mientras acababa de rellenar uno de los pastelitos de bacon, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer para tratar de consolarle. Providencialmente, en ese momento aparecieron Arthur y George, mientras se oía a lo lejos a Fred gritarle algo a Ron.

- ¿No os he dicho que no gritéis? No quiero que vuestros gritos despierten … a nadie en esta casa, ¿entendido, Fred? - dijo Molly mientras blandía amenazadoramente una cuchara de madera como si fuera la más mortal de las armas.

- Sí, mamá. Lo siento, es que Ron se estaba quejando de no poder recibir lechuzas. Total, ¿quien le va a escribir? ¿Víktor Krum? - Desde la otra punta de la mesa, George hizo un gesto a su hermano como si chocaran las manos en el aire y después ambos sonrieron.

- Muy amable por tu parte mencionarle precisamente a él, Fred. Pero estaba intentando tener noticias de Hermione, listos. Aún no sé si llega mañana o se queda en su casa un par de días con sus padres.

- Bueno, venga cuando venga será bienvenida. No hay que preocuparse por eso ahora, Ron. De momento vamos a comer, que tenemos que reponer fuerzas para seguir limpiando esta tarde, ¿no es así, cielo?

- Sí, Arthur. Por favor, sentaos a la mesa. Sirius, ¿querrías...? oh, bueno, si no te incomoda demasiado, podrías presidir la mesa. Eres el anfitrión, de todas formas.

Y Sirius se sentó en el lugar donde Molly le había indicado. Ginny pensó (y creía que estaba bastante acertada) que no era tanto porque realmente le apeteciera presidir, si no por el hambre que tenía. Iniciar una discusión con su madre podría llevar más tiempo que limpiar aquella casa entera un par de veces, y si tenía al menos la mitad de hambre que ella, no era algo que se pudiera permitir. Durante el almuerzo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos La Madriguera y el alboroto continuo que inundaba las horas de las comidas. Era una mesa mucho más pequeña, en una cocina bastante más humilde que aquella, sin ventanales mágicos, pero que estaba llena de algo que la Mansión Black carecía. Fred y George hicieron un par de amagos de bromas, sin embargo la cara de Sirius no incitaba a las risas, si acaso, movía al llanto. Molly y Arthur le miraban preocupados desde ambos laterales de la mesa, mientras ella y sus hermanos se limitaban a degustar el budding y los pastelitos de bacon. Debido a las prisas con las que habían abandonado su casa, apenas habían tenido ocasión de traer otra bebida que no fuera cerveza de mantequilla. Su madre no aprobaba que Ron y mucho menos Ginny la tomaran, pero su padre intentaba tranquilizarla asegurándole que ni siquiera llevaba alcohol.

- No, mamá, la de Cabeza Puerco puede que lo lleve, o la Ridgebit, probablemente. Pero ésta no, la compramos así para que Ron y Ginny pudieran beberla, ¿te acuerdas?

Antes de que Molly pudiera reprender a los gemelos y preguntarles cómo sabían ellos qué se servía en el pub de Hogsmeade, Arthur la interrumpió cariñosamente para servir las jarras llenas de bebida refrescante. _La verdad_, pensó Ginny, _que con el calor que hacía se agradecía bastante algo de beber._ A pesar de lo que acababa de decir Fred sobre el alcohol o más bien su ausencia en la cerveza, cuando sólo había tomado tres tragos, Ginny se sintió ligeramente mareada. Estaba casi segura de que aquello no podía contener alcohol, de lo contrario su madre no se la hubiera dejado tomar, pero la sensación de mareo persistía. Incluso fue en leve aumento con los siguientes dos tragos. Quizás no se trataba de nada relacionado con el contenido de la jarra, si no con la novedad de haber llegado a aquella tétrica mansión, o con el esfuerzo de las tareas de limpieza de la mañana. No le dio más importancia y siguió bebiendo, un poco más despacio para no inquietar a nadie. De alguna manera quería demostrar que ya no era la niña pequeña por la que todo el mundo debía preocuparse. Sin embargo, le gustara o no, seguía siéndolo. Sus hermanos mayores hacía tiempo que se habían ido de casa: Charlie estaba en Rumanía, Bill alternaba viajes a Egipto con estancias en Londres, y de Percy prefería no hablar. Fred y George se tenían mutuamente y no necesitaban de mucha ayuda para vivir sus propias aventuras. Ron tenía a Harry y a Hermione, y teniendo a Harry Potter como mejor amigo, emociones nunca te iban a faltar. Ginny, la pequeña Ginny no tenía a nadie con quien poder hablar, aunque fuera de cosas de chicas. Sus compañeras de clase y habitación eran amables la mayoría de las veces, y no se llevaba mal con ninguna, pero no creía que se les pudiera considerar amigas. No era la primera vez que la veían sola en la Sala Común, haciendo los deberes o intentando estudiar para un examen. Las ocasiones en las que estaba junto a otros compañeros como Colin Creewey eran contadas. Él le hablaba entusiasmado de su cámara de fotos mágica y ella atendía educadamente, pero no era la charla que más disfrutara.

Sentía envidia de Ron y las aventuras que vivía con Harry, o de la seguridad que emanaban los gemelos en cada una de sus bromas. Sus miedos e inseguridades eran como una losa que apenas le permitía caminar. Por una parte se alegraba, la gran aventura (si es que la podía llamar así sin sentir escalofríos) de su vida había ocurrido en su primer año de colegio. El diario maldito de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cayó en sus manos y no estaba segura, aún habiendo pasado dos años, de las cosas que había hecho. Desde luego, no se sentía orgullosa de todo aquello, fueron unos días oscuros en los que no se reconocía en absoluto, en los que se fue marchitando poco a poco y que hicieron flaco favor a su acuciante problema de timidez e inseguridad. En los días posteriores, se había vuelto un poco paranoica, desconfiando de todo y de todos, sin sentirse capaz de hacer nada, por el pánico a fallar en el intento. No le ponía las palabras adecuadas, pero al recordar aquellos acontecimientos consideraba que había sido demasiado débil e ingenua para caer en la trampa, y por más palabras de aliento que recibió de su familia, no fue capaz de alejar esa idea de su cabeza. Sabía que debía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, olvidando los malos recuerdos vividos con el diario, pero no se sentía capaz. La losa de sus miedos e inseguridades estaba hecha en parte de las experiencias de su primer año en Hogwarts, y presentía que sería algo de lo que no se podría olvidar tan rápido.

Después de almorzar, Molly les repartió turnos y tareas de limpieza por las salas y habitaciones del piso de abajo.

- El salón principal será de lo último que limpiaremos, prefiero que estén presentes Remus o Moody si fuera posible. No estoy segura de lo que pueda estar encerrado en esos muebles. Sí Ginny, ya sé que has limpiado el reposapies y el sinfonier de caoba. Y antes de que abras la boca, ese aparador no está limpio ni de lejos, Ronald, ahórrate las palabras. Seguiremos allí otro día. Ahora vamos a las otras habitaciones.

Molly y los gemelos se dedicaron por entero a la cocina, ordenando los utensilios y el menaje, arreglando las bisagras de algunos armarios y tareas similares. Arthur y Ron se encargaron de barrer el suelo del vestíbulo, así como de limpiar la mayoría de los cuadros que lo decoraban, evitando a toda costa el misterioso marco tapado con un gran trozo de tela. Sirius, Molly, e incluso el propio Arthur rehusaban acercarse demasiado a él, así que Ron se mantuvo a distancia prudencial. A Ginny le había tocado limpiar una pequeña salita casi contigua al salón principal. Su madre le había dicho que aquello era más pequeño y con menos muebles, así que no le supondría un gran esfuerzo, pero que si tenía algún problema, le llamara inmediatamente. Hasta para eso seguía siendo la hija pequeña. La tarea menos complicada, menos peligrosa y por lo tanto más aburrida era para ella. No le gustaría estar en el vestíbulo, le parecía uno de los lugares más tétricos de lo que había visto de la casa, pero la cocina parecía un lugar interesante en el que poder trabajar, o al menos podría tener más emociones que en aquella salita. Pero no servía de nada protestar y lo sabía, así que armándose de paciencia y un poco resignada, llevó los útiles de limpieza hasta allí y examinó el pequeño cuarto. Lo cierto era que su madre tenía razón: por alguna razón había menos muebles y con aspecto más cuidado que los del salón. Es más, sin ser una entendida en el tema, Ginny podría asegurar que incluso eran de otro estilo. Toda la salita era bastante diferente al resto de la casa, con un papel de franjas color ocre claro forrando las paredes, una especie de alacena a la izquierda de la puerta y cuatro sillas en el centro de la estancia, rodeando a una pequeña mesita de cristal. Tanto la tapicería de las sillas como la tela de los cortinones eran de un color verde algo desvaído, lo que unido al tono ligeramente avainillado de los visillos daba a la sala una sensación de calidez y confortabilidad bastante agradable.

Estaba bastante acostumbrada a pasar momentos sola, con sus propios pensamientos como única compañía, y a pesar de que agradecía sinceramente el interés que le mostraba su familia, en ocasiones aislarse un poco de las personas que le rodeaban le hacía bien. O eso pensaba ella. Así que el hecho de que la salita estuviera algo alejada tanto de la cocina como del vestíbulo le venía bien, para poder limpiar y no ser interrumpida. Por supuesto echaba de menos estar con los gemelos y escuchar sus bromas, o imaginar cómo serían las conversaciones en voz baja que tendrían Ron y su padre, pero había momentos en los que simplemente necesitaba estar sola. Entornó ligeramente la puerta para conseguir un poco de intimidad y se acercó hasta una de las sillas del centro. _No creo que pase nada si me siento, no habrán puesto un hechizo en la sill_a, se dijo a sí misma, y antes de poder pensarlo dos veces se sentó, orientada hacia el centro, como si fuera a tomar el té. Se sorprendió al comprobar lo cómoda que resultaba, más teniendo en cuenta que no había sido utilizada en bastante tiempo. La verdad era que no había demasiado que limpiar, como si alguien se hubiera encargado de ello relativamente a menudo. Un poco de polvo de dos semanas en la alacena y algunas pelusillas en la mesita de cristal, no era nada comparado con las telarañas que abundaban en gran parte de la casa. Se sintió extrañamente contrariada porque realmente le gustaba aquella estancia, y por lo que parecía no pasaría allí mucho tiempo. Probablemente aquella misma tarde acabara y no estaba segura de poder visitarla muy a menudo. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y hacer un poco de tiempo, sin abrir ningún cajón ni puerta de la alacena, pero deteniéndose a contemplar cada veta de la madera. Se quedó con la vista fija en el juego de té que se encontraba en en el interior de la mesita de cristal, y a pesar de saber que no debía, sintió una extraña tentación de abrir el cajón y poder examinarlo de cerca y al detalle. Comprobó que la puerta siguiera medio cerrada y se quedó escuchando en silencio por si alguien se acercara por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie vendría respiró un par de veces, como infundiéndose ánimos a sí misma, agarró los pequeños pomos rematados en porcelana y tiró de ellos hacia afuera. Chirrió un poco, como si ese cajón no se abriera tan frecuentemente, pero lentamente y con delicadeza, Ginny consiguió no hacer demasiado ruido. Alargó la mano temerosa, preparada para cerrarlo rápidamente si algún hechizo se produjera, pero no fue así. Pudo tomar una tacita entre sus manos tranquilamente, admirando los finos dibujos que la decoraban. Una línea de irregular grosor en tonos dorados recorría el borde levemente ondulado, y justo debajo dos hileras de flores de diversos colores y tonalidades le daban un punto de alegría, aún dentro de una sencilla elegancia. Depositó con cuidado la taza en su sitio y cogió la tetera, con el mismo diseño en un tamaño algo mayor. Fue precavida, y estaba casi segura que de allí no saldría un maleficio, pero algo sonaba en el interior de la tetera. Un sonido metálico chocando contra la loza de la vajilla, o algo parecido. Ginny sintió enormes deseos de abrir la tapita y ver qué contenía, aún a sabiendas de que no debía hacerlo. Ya había abierto el cajón, ya era atrevimiento bastante, dijo una vocecilla en su interior. La urgencia de la curiosidad no tardó más de un segundo en silenciar por completo a su conciencia, y procedió a abrir la tetera lentamente.

Quizás por no haberse imaginado nada en concreto o porque estaba firmemente convencida de que la Mansión Black nunca dejaría de sorprenderla, quedó impresionada con lo que encontró en el interior. Una intrincada cadena dorada de la cual pendía un gran óvalo dorado con una _S_ en el centro. No se atrevió a tocarlo, recordando las recomendaciones de su madre, pero se sirvió del mango del plumero para levantarlo un poco y poder apreciarlo mejor. Desconocía el material con el que estaba hecho, pero una cosa era cierta, resultaba bastante pesado, tanto la cadena como mucho más el medallón. No se dio cuenta de que se había sentado demasiado adelante hasta que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, seguramente movida por la emoción de haber descubierto algo tan especial que probablemente nadie de su familia conocía. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo se sintió afortunada, especial, como si aquel medallón le hubiera elegido a ella en concreto, como si fuera cosa del destino que le tocara limpiar aquella salita de té. Sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a darle vueltas al mango para girar el medallón sin tocarlo. Era de un grosor considerable y le pareció ver una especie de diminutas bisagras en un lateral, aunque quizás solo fuera una parte más de la decoración. Parecía demasiado anticuado incluso para aquella casa, y claramente no había sido tan bien tratado como se merecía, unos pequeños rasguños en su parte posterior lo evidenciaban. Lo notara o no, ejercía sobre ella algún tipo de fascinación bastante poderosa, pues no fue capaz de otra cosa que no fuera contemplarlo extasiada durante al menos un quince minutos. Transcurrido ese tiempo se dijo a sí misma que ya había pasado bastante tiempo mirando el medallón, pero no fue capaz de guardarlo de nuevo en la tetera hasta pasados un par de minutos más. Cerró de nuevo el cajón de la mesita, con cuidado de no hacer ruido cuando los tiradores llegaran al tope, y se dirigió a la alacena para limpiarle el polvo. No se esforzó demasiado, porque sabía que si acababa el primer día, probablemente no podría volver allí, o al menos no en un tiempo, y realmente la salita le parecía un lugar agradable en el que estar. Acalló de nuevo la vocecilla interior que le susurraba que no era esa la única razón por la que quería volver allí y paseó desganadamente el plumero por entre los pequeños barrotes que cerraban una balda en el armario. Como si realmente no deseara limpiarlo y así cumplir con la tarea que su madre le había encomendado, mientras pensaba para sí misma que estaba bastante limpio y no tendría dificultades para convencerla de que había hecho un gran trabajo, aunque no había podido terminarlo. No solía resultarle complicado hacerle creer cosas a su madre que en realidad no habían ocurrido, pero cuando creces en una casa con los gemelos como hermanos mayores, hay cosas que son prácticamente innatas. Decir mentirijillas, como saber volar en escoba o conocer trucos básicos para librarse del oponente en una pelea, eran habilidades que parecían haber pasado directamente de Fred y George a ella, saltándose a Ron. Aún recordaba la vez que trató de mentirle a su madre, con desastroso resultado y le costó un par de semanas de castigo.

Dejó el plumero en el asiento de una de las sillas y cogió el trapo del polvo, pasándolo someramente por la superficie de la alacena, siempre con la misma intención y aún con el medallón en mente. No podía dejar de pensar qué hacía allí metido (ella era desordenada, pero no se creía capaz de guardar algo tan aparentemente valioso en una tetera), a quien pertenecería y ese tipo de cuestiones. En un primer momento pensó que podría ser de Sirius, por la espectacular _S_ hecha a base de esmeraldas que tenía en la parte superior. Aún sin conocer demasiado al padrino de Harry, sospechaba que era algo que no encajaba mucho con él, menos aún viendo con qué desgana hablaba de aquella casa, negando toda vinculación a ella. De todas formas, era un lugar bastante inusual para tener algo como aquello, quizás lo había ocultado allí para no tenerlo presente sin necesidad de desprenderse de él. Toda cuestión acerca del susodicho colgante la tenía más que intrigada y, aunque deseara averiguar todo lo posible sobre él, no veía manera de hacerlo sin despertar sospechas. Si estaba allí escondido sería por alguna razón, probablemente nadie contara con que ella lo encontraría, por lo que sería mejor mantener el secreto. Con todo el asunto del medallón se le había olvidado preguntarle a su madre la razón por la que estaban en aquella casa, a quien se refería cuando hablaba de la gente que iba a llegar, cuanto tiempo se quedarían allí y cosas por el estilo. Se dio cuenta de que la tarde se le había pasado más rápido de lo que ella contaba cuando escuchó las ruidosas pisadas de Ron en el pasillo acercándose a la puerta de la salita. Sabía que no llamaría y entraría directamente, así que se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de las puertas de abajo, frotando enérgicamente el trapo contra el armario, como si realmente se estuviera esforzando en abrillantar el mueble.

- Ginny, papá va a irse a trabajar en un rato, mamá quiere que cenemos antes. Dice que vayas recogiendo y lo que no haya dado tiempo lo terminas mañana. Tenemos que poner la mesa.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras doblaba el trapo y lo colocaba junto al plumero en la silla. Ron seguía parado en el marco de la puerta sorprendido por el diseño de la salita de té, como ella unas horas atrás.

- Vaya habitación más rara, ¿no? No quieres saber lo que nos hemos encontrado papá y yo en el vestíbulo, ¡está lleno de telarañas!. Ésta casa es muy extraña, no me extraña que a Sirius no le guste estar aquí. A mí tampoco me gustaría, aunque fuera mía.

Salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Al girar la manilla, Ginny se dijo a sí misma que a primera hora de la mañana siguiente estaría allí para volver a ver una vez más el medallón, y se trató de convencer de que no había nada malo en ello, simplemente era algo bonito y quería echarle otro vistazo. Hizo un esfuerzo para mantener aquel asunto un poco apartado en su cabeza y así poder centrarse en su familia, concretamente en su padre, que aquella noche tendría que ir a una redada y requisar objetos encantados ilegales. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el Ministerio, todos llevaban bastante mal que se tuviera que ausentar por la noche. Molly era la que peor lo pasaba, demasiadas noches en vela, sentada junto al sofá de La Madriguera, mirando constantemente el reloj de manecillas del abuelo y rogando para que no se moviera de la posición "_en el trabajo_". Pero eso no implicaba que ella o sus hermanos no se preocuparan por sus padres. Algunas noches, Fred y George se turnaban para dormir escondidos en las escaleras de la planta baja, atentos a cualquier noticia y a su madre, mientras Ron y Ginny esperaban medio despiertos en el rellano del tercer piso. Aquella sería la primera noche real que pasarían en la Mansión Black, sin el reloj de su casa y sin poder quedarse en las escaleras a esperar. No era una sensación agradable para ninguno de ellos, y Arthur lo sabía. Se despidió de su mujer con un cariñoso abrazo y un tierno beso en los labios, mientras sus hijos esperaban en fila para recibir su abrazo correspondiente. Ginny presentía que sería una noche bastante larga, por lo que decidió capturar esos momentos felices para la incertidumbre que reinaría en la casa hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su padre ya había salido por la puerta y su madre sollozaba levemente mientras intentaba llevar los platos hasta el fregadero. El pulso le temblaba lo bastante para no poder con ellos, y se encontraba demasiado alterada como para llevarlos con la varita.

- No te preocupes, mamá. Nosotros acabamos esto, vete a descansar arriba, que subiremos cuando hayamos acabado.

- Gracias George, cariño. Pero quería acabar de recoger la cocina, y vosotros deberíais...¡bueno, está bien! Pero subiremos todos juntos, no os pienso dejar solos en esta casa, la verdad...

- Yo puedo quedarme con los chicos si quieres, Molly. Deberías ir a descansar, el día ha sido muy duro para todos, y los que vienen serán parecidos. No, no acepto un no por respuesta. Cuidaré a los gemelos y a Ron y tú y Ginny dormiréis en otra habitación. Ahora voy a ayudarte con esos platos, es lo menos que puedo hacer, bastante inútil me siento.

Ginny acompañó a su madre hasta la mesa para que se sentara en una silla, y se fijó que aún pasados unos segundos, le seguían temblando las manos a causa de los nervios. Sirius llevaba los platos hasta el fregadero, George invocaba el hechizo _fregotego_ y Fred los guardaba en su sitio mientras Ron barría torpemente la cocina. En unos minutos todo estuvo recogido, para orgullo de Molly, que les agradecía su ayuda entre susurros y algún hipido de emoción contenida. Era casi la medianoche cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras hacía el piso de arriba. Sirius les pidió que no se fijaran en las figuras que decoraban los tramos de descansillo, y aunque a todos les resultó bastante difícil no hacerlo, estaban lo suficiente cansados como para prestarles demasiada atención, con lo que Sirius se sintió bastante conforme. Al llegar al rellano se repartieron las habitaciones de la forma que habían acordado en la cocina, de manera que Molly y Ginny ocuparían el dormitorio del primer piso, y Sirius, los gemelos y Ron ocuparían la habitación del segundo piso. Ambos adultos acordaron avisarse de cualquier mínimo movimiento, y aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, ambos eran conscientes de que aquella noche la pasarían en vela, un ojo en la puerta y otro sobre los chicos. En un principio, tampoco ellos pretendían dormir demasiado y mantenerse atentos a los acontecimientos, pero los cuatro se rindieron al sueño a los pocos minutos de meterse en sus respectivas camas. Para Ginny, como para todos en realidad, había sido un día bastante intenso y tenía mucho en lo que meditar, pero quizás de manera inconsciente (o quizás no) sus pensamientos la condujeron escaleras abajo hasta la salita de té, y más concretamente al medallón escondido en la tetera. Alzó la cabeza ligeramente para comprobar que su madre seguía allí, le deseó buenas noches y se durmió, quizás más rápido de lo que ella misma contaba. Aún tenía muchas preguntas de las que averiguar la respuesta sobre aquel curioso objeto, y por extensión sobre la mansión, la familia de Sirius y las razones de su estancia allí, pero trataría de resolverlas al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews tan alentadores que me habéis enviado. Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia, que espero os guste tanto como el primero.  
De nuevo se lo dedico a Dryadeh por su paciencia y apoyo constante, y a vosotras, por vuestra presencia.  
Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y yo no me llevo ni un céntimo con ello.

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

Quizás por el hecho de que había dormido en una habitación que no era la suya, por estar en aquella mansión tan lúgubre, o por los nervios debidos a la redada nocturna de su padre, lo cierto era que no había logrado dormir durante mucho tiempo seguido la noche anterior. Añadió un motivo más para sus adentros: el misterioso medallón que había encontrado mientras limpiaba. Sin embargo Ginny se dijo a sí misma que era demasiado temprano para ocuparse de aquel asunto, y que debía dedicarse a otros claramente más urgentes. Cuando despertó, su madre no estaba en la habitación, así que bajó alarmada las escaleras mientras se anudaba el cinturón de la bata. Al llegar al sótano y contemplar la feliz estampa sintió que el corazón le latía de nuevo. Su padre estaba sentado a la mesa desayunando unas tortitas, mientras su madre estaba ocupada en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Sirius también estaba allí, tomando un zumo de calabaza y revisando unos papeles.

- Vaya, mira quien se ha despertado. ¡Buenos días, cielo! ¿Te apetece desayunar o esperas a tus hermanos? Estoy haciendo huevos, bacon y tortitas. Tienes zumo de calabaza que ha traído tu padre y aún queda algún pastelito de ayer.

Sirius levantó la cabeza intentando ver desde su sitio el apetitoso desayuno que estaba preparando Molly, pero la mujer se lo impidió poniéndose en mitad de su campo de visión. Mientras tanto, Ginny se acercó corriendo a la mesa y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su padre como cada mañana después de las redadas nocturnas. Después se sentó a la mesa y le dijo a su madre que esperaría a sus hermanos. El tema del día parecía ser los aparatos requisados por Arthur, de los que su padre y Sirius charlaban animadamente, sin llegar a comprender realmente el funcionamiento de ninguno de ellos. En ese momento, los gemelos bajaron, llevando a rastras a Ron, con aspecto demasiado somnoliento incluso para ser él. Balbuceó algo de que no había dormido bien y se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana.

- Hoy va a ser un día muy intenso, nos queda mucho por limpiar, debéis desayunar decentemente y coger fuerzas. Vuestro padre pudo traer algo de comida esta mañana, pero no demasiado, así que tendremos que arreglarnos con lo que tenemos. - dijo Molly mientras llevaba el desayuno hasta la mesa. - No Sirius, ni se te ocurra ofrecerte para ir a comprar o algo parecido.

Durante el desayuno, su madre intentó despertar a Ron definitivamente, pero resultó un esfuerzo bastante inútil, porque apenas había despegado los párpados para llevarse a la boca un par de trozos de bacon. Su padre narraba con todo detalle y por enésima vez, en aquella ocasión a George, los acontecimientos de la redada de la noche anterior, mientras Fred y Sirius reían al maquinar formas de despertar a Ron. Ginny los observaba complacida y aliviada al ver que la situación había mejorado notablemente, aunque fuera de manera temporal, pero incluso Sirius daba la impresión de ser feliz. Aquella cocina cada vez parecía más propia de La Madriguera y menos de la Mansión Black, y eso contribuía decisivamente en el estado de ánimo general.

- Es posible que Remus se pase por aquí esta tarde, Arthur. Creo que deberías acercarte hasta el Callejón Diagón y traer algo de comida por si se queda a cenar. Hoy no tienes redada otra vez, ¿no? Está bien, entonces se quedará a cenar con todos, si a Sirius no le importa. - Molly le miró como esperando una reacción por su parte. Hizo un gesto con la mano mientras bebía un sorbo de zumo, dando a entender que no tenía ningún problema con ello, por lo que ella siguió adelante con la organización del día.

- Papá, si vas hasta el Callejón, ¿podrías pasarte por la Lechucería y enviarle una carta a Hermione? No, tranquilos, no le cuento nada de la casa, sólo quería saber si va a venir esta semana o ….

- ¿O si le envías la otra carta a Víktor, Ronnie? - Fred hizo un gesto como si tocara el violín de forma demasiado cómica, y después se apartó rápidamente para no ser reprendido físicamente por su madre.

Arthur no encontró problema en hacerle el favor a su hijo, y unos minutos después de acabar de desayunar se marchó a hacer los recados que su mujer le había encargado. Molly suspiró profundamente cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, se arremangó y se dispuso a fregar y recoger la cocina. Los turnos y tareas de limpieza seguirían siendo los mismos, sustituyendo a Arthur por Sirius, que acompañaría a Ron en el vestíbulo. Ginny subió las escalerillas del sótano mientras acababa de comer el último pastelito de bacon y se dirigió hacia la salita que había empezado a limpiar el día anterior. Por el camino pudo ver cómo su hermano se negaba a acercarse a una cornisa de la pared de la que pendían unas espesas telarañas y cómo Sirius se hacía cargo de ellas ante la cara horrorizada de Ron, prácticamente en el otro extremo del pasillo. El pánico de su hermano por los arácnidos era algo tan asumido entre su familia que apenas si tenía que enfrentarse a algún insecto en La Madriguera, pero claramente en la mansión, donde todos debían ayudar y colaborar, no podía negarse en rotundo. "_Mamá, yo tengo pánico al polvo y George a los cajones, no vamos a poder dormir esta noche del miedo que vamos a tener"_ había sido el argumento de Fred para intentar librarse de limpiar, pero ningún Weasley lo había conseguido. Ella había logrado esquivar los puntos conflictivos de la casa yendo a parar a aquella estancia algo apartada y realmente, limpiar había limpiado poco, así que era la que más éxito había tenido en la misión de escabullirse de las tareas de limpieza. De nuevo se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, y de nuevo tuvo la tentación de sonreír para sus adentros, pero se contuvo, porque al fin y al cabo era algo sin demasiada importancia. Abrió la puerta de la salita y la entornó a tiempo para no escuchar completamente las quejas de Ron sobre tener que tratar con arañas.

Supuso que si pasaba de largo sin pensar en el juego de té sería capaz de llegar hasta la alacena y poder limpiarla de manera adecuada. No podía pasarse más de dos días en aquella parte de la casa, o probablemente su madre empezara a sospechar, así que tenía que acabar ese mismo día. Estaba casi segura de que si se sentaba y abría el cajón de la mesita, pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que consiguiera volver a la alacena, y quizás para esa hora le llamaran a la cocina. Decidió no arriesgarse y dedicarse por completo a limpiar el mueble y así poder tener tiempo para contemplar el susodicho medallón. La claridad de la mañana atravesaba levemente los visillos y daba una sensación cálida y agradable a la salita. _Estupendo día para limpiar_, se dijo a sí misma mientras pasaba una y otra vez el trapo por la superficie del mueble. Sintió tentaciones de abandonar el trapo y sentarse a abrir la tetera, y no fueron una ni dos veces, pero haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz, hizo caso omiso de la voz de la urgencia y dedicó toda la mañana a limpiar la alacena. Estaba claro que cuando inviertes el tiempo en algo parece como si las horas volasen. Unos minutos antes de que acabara con el mueble, Fred llamó con los nudillos a la puerta para avisarle de que su padre había llegado y de que su madre necesitaba ayuda en la cocina. Quizás el motivo de su mal descanso había sido simplemente por dormir en una cama ajena y en aquella casa, y no tenía nada que ver con el medallón, porque se había propuesto ni mirar a la mesa y no sólo lo había conseguido si no que prácticamente había terminado de limpiar aquella estancia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y contempló el buen trabajo que Sirius y Ron habían hecho en el vestíbulo. Parecía mucho más limpio e incluso más bonito que al principio de la mañana. Sin embargo, notó la ausencia de varios cuadros que estaban allí unas horas atrás. Quizás los hubieran retirado para poder limpiarlos mejor, pues recordaba que estaban bastante ennegrecidos. Pero cuando entró a la cocina y los vio al lado de la chimenea supuso que les esperaba un destino algo más oscuro.

- Encontré a Remus a la entrada Flourish&Blotts y le comenté lo que me dijiste, Molly. Dijo que no tendría ningún problema en venir esta tarde, pero que no hace falta que te preocuparas de la cena. Ya, ya sé. Le insistí y le dije que no aceptarías un no por respuesta y al final aceptó la invitación. Vendrá sobre las 6 en adelante, me dijo. Te he dejado la compra en aquella repisa, y sí, Ron, le envié la lechuza a Hermione, aunque no sé de qué servirá si aquí no puedes recibir correo, hijo.

En unos minutos, sus padres, sus hermanos y Sirius consiguieron poner a punto la cocina, recoger y ordenar la compra de Arthur y poner la mesa, lista para almorzar. Todos se habían dedicado de forma bastante intensa a sus tareas de limpieza, así que estaban bastante cansados y los emparedados que Molly había preparado les supieron exquisitos. Los acompañaron con un poco de refrescante zumo de calabaza y unas verduritas salteadas. Ginny se sentía cada vez más transportada a La Madriguera, dado el buen ambiente que flotaba en el aire de aquella cocina. Incluso olía parecido al pequeño hogar de Ottery St Catchpole. Al acabar la comida, Sirius sacó el tema de los retratos junto a la chimenea.

- Me parece estupendo que venga Remus hoy, Molly. Así podrá decirme cómo deshacerme de esos cuadros que no quiero para nada. A decir verdad, hay un montón de cosas que quiero tirar en esta casa, seguro que él sabe cómo hacerlo. Nunca tuve demasiado claro cómo anular algunos artilugios oscuros, digo yo qué él sí, como profesor titulado que es.

Todos menos Arthur y Molly quedaron sorprendidos con la decisión de tirar los cuadros. Especialmente Ginny, que había llegado a pensar que los hubiera descolgado para poder limpiarlos mejor. Quería deshacerse de ellos. Por muy tétrica que fuera la casa, no lograba entender la razón por la que Sirius guardaba tanto rencor a aquellas paredes. Aunque, si sus padres no se lo habían impedido ni habían dicho una sola palabra al respecto, debía existir una razón de peso para ello. Quizás a eso se había referido su padre cuando hablaba en clave de la conversación con Remus. Lupin llegaría aquella misma tarde para ayudar a desactivar y a desinfectar de magia oscura la casa, lo que por lo visto abarcaba tanto los cuadros como algún objeto más, a juzgar por las palabras de Sirius. Y de repente, una alarma sonó en el interior de Ginny. Si la familia de Sirius era aficionada a los objetos tenebrosos, probablemente estuvieran dispersos por la mayoría de salones y habitaciones de la casa. Y si no estaba equivocada, su intención era deshacerse de ellos de manera bastante eficiente y definitiva. Bajo esa perspectiva, las posibilidades de que pudiera volver a ver el medallón quedaban bastante reducidas. No tenía certeza alguna de que tuviera que ver con la magia oscura, pero pensándolo detenidamente, ¿porqué si no estaría escondido en una tetera, en una sala poco transitada de la casa?. Todo el entusiasmo que había sentido por la mañana al ser capaz de ignorar el juego de té se había esfumado ante la perspectiva de que le arrebataran algo que, de alguna extraña manera, sentía un poco de su propiedad. Le había tocado a ella limpiar aquella parte de la casa, y había sido ella la que había descubierto el colgante escondido. Se sentía confusa, un poco ignorada y en cierto aspecto, algo humillada. Demasiadas sensaciones encontradas después de haber disfrutado una agradable sobremesa. No sabía qué estaban pensando sus hermanos, pero estaba claro que también a ellos les había pillado por sorpresa. Ninguno de los cuatro mostró signo externo alguno que no fuera la cara inicial de sorpresa, pero los gemelos no dejaron de cuchichear y lanzarse significativas miradas a espaldas de sus padres y Sirius desde que éste anunciara la noticia. Ginny había convivido bastante con ellos como para saber que se tramaban algo, a diferencia de Ron, que permanecía impasible sentado frente al plato de emparedados vacío. Se propuso descubrirlo, pero Molly les había enviado de vuelta a sus tareas, por lo que aplazó ese asunto hasta más tarde. Una vez en la salita supo que sería una de las últimas oportunidades que tendría de contemplar el medallón, así que, como había hecho otras veces, entornó la puerta para evitar miradas indiscretas y se sentó en la silla. Abrió el cajón y depositó la tetera encima del cristal, sin darse cuenta de que, con las prisas había dejado el plumero en una de las estanterías de la alacena y faltaban milímetros para que su piel rozara la cadena.

Quizás movida más por la adrenalina del momento que por la lógica, permitió el contacto y cogió entre sus dedos la cadena tirando del colgante hacía arriba para poder sacarlo de la tetera. Sostuvo nerviosa el óvalo en la palma de su mano, aliviada al descubrir que ningún maleficio reaccionaba contra su piel ni se sentía mal mientras lo sujetaba entre sus manos. Todo lo contrario, sentía una especie de tranquilidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, como si oleadas de alivio fluyeran por sus venas. Delineó suavemente con su dedo pulgar el contorno del medallón, para a continuación hacer lo mismo con la _S _grabada en la parte superiory las esmeraldas que la formaban, deteniéndose en cada una como si de ello obtuviera el aire necesario para respirar. A pesar de los rasguños de la parte posterior, Ginny se sorprendió al comprobar que la superficie estaba bastante pulida, por lo que resultaba suave y agradable al tacto, aunque algo frío por ser metálico. Apenas si le cabía en la palma de la mano, pero se sentía extrañamente segura y confiada mientras la cadena le recorría parte de la muñeca y el antebrazo. Negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en que Sirius probablemente quisiera deshacerse de aquello tan bonito. Ni siquiera sabía a quien le había pertenecido, ni la razón por la que estaba allí guardado, pero se sentía conectada a él de alguna manera. No podía dejar que lo tirara. Debía esconderlo en otra parte de la casa, a salvo de curiosos y de la purga que se pretendía empezar esa misma tarde, por lo que tenía que hacerlo en aquel preciso momento. Pero ella no conocía la mansión, no sabía de sus escondites y recovecos. Trató de pensar en algún lugar al que ni Sirius ni Remus pudieran llegar y no se le ocurrió nada. Se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo de la silla y alzó la vista al techo, como si allí fuera a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Una idea le cruzó la mente: si no encontraba un lugar más propicio, debería esconderlo en su habitación, quizás en la funda de la almohada, o entre su ropa. Ni siquiera Molly miraría allí. Además, se trataba de una situación temporal, sólo duraría hasta que Sirius se olvidara de aquella idea de tirar objetos, no se lo quedaría más de dos o tres días. Seguro que al cabo de ese período de tiempo, podría devolver sin problemas el medallón a la tetera y nadie se daría cuenta. Sintió deseos de felicitarse a sí misma por la buena idea que había tenido cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle en el que no había pensado hasta entonces. Para llevar adelante su plan, debía abandonar la salita con el colgante y debería permanecer con él lo que quedaba de tarde y probablemente de noche, incluida la visita de Remus, pues si subía de manera repentina a su habitación podría despertar sospechas en su madre. El problema estaba en que la falda que se había puesto aquel día no tenía bolsos y no sabía donde guardarlo. Volvió a mirar el medallón, anhelando que él respondiera a su duda. Y de alguna forma, lo hizo. Era un colgante, la forma natural de llevarlo era colgado del cuello, así que eso sería lo que iba a hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y sostuvo la cadena un poco más arriba de su cabeza, lo dejó caer hasta su cuello y sintió un escalofrío al notar el frío metálico rozar su piel. Colocó los mechones de cabello que le caían desordenados desde la coleta que se había hecho por la mañana de tal manera que ocultaran que lo llevaba. Deslizó el medallón por dentro de su camiseta y se acercó hasta la alacena para contemplar su reflejo y asegurarse de que la tela tapaba por completo el colgante. Afortunadamente, era de un color verde lo suficientemente oscuro como para no dejar ver a través de él.

Había llamado su atención desde que lo vio el día anterior. De una manera rotunda, sin dar opción a la indiferencia. Había conseguido que pensara en él aún mientras intentaba dormirse en la habitación del piso de arriba. Y ahora, por una cuestión que Ginny creía ajena a ella misma, lo llevaba colgando del cuello. No le había parecido tan pesado cuando lo sujetó en la mano segundos antes, pero lo achacó a los nervios que sin duda sentía. Una sensación fría le invadía el pecho, sin duda por el contacto del metal con su piel, por lo que no se preocupó en absoluto. Terminó de recoger el juego de té y cerró el cajón de la mesita intentando fijarse si había desplazado alguna taza o la misma tetera, y por más vueltas que le dio, lo seguía viendo todo en su posición original. La alacena ya presentaba su aspecto original, sin el poco polvo que había podido acumular, y con las figuras y sus enseres bien ordenadas. Lo último que quedaba era colocar los visillos y los cortinones, que se hallaban ligeramente fuera de la barra. En el momento en el que se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor a mover las telas, escuchó una voz quejumbrosa a sus espaldas.

- ¡Traidores a la sangre, eso es lo que son! ¡Inmundos traidores! ¿Qué diría la ama si los viera mancillando su casa? Si ella supiera... - Ante Ginny se había presentado un elfo doméstico con un trapo mugriento atado a la cintura como única vestimenta, caminando despacio y encorvando, actuando como si ella no estuviera presente en la habitación. Murmuraba frases inconexas con voz grave y áspera, intercaladas con algunas exclamaciones en las que prácticamente se quedaba ronco. De repente se giró sobre sus huesudos talones y miró hacia la dirección en la que estaba Ginny, que aún tenía un visillo agarrado con su mano izquierda. - ¿Quien es ella? El viejo Kreacher no sabe, no sabe. Pero debe ser una mocosa de la traidora a la sangre, sí eso debe ser. Esos críos, enredan la casa de mi ama y...¿qué hace una traidora a la sangre en _ésta_ habitación? No debería estar aquí, no...Kreacher se lo contará a la pobre ama, ay si ella viera...sí, Kreacher le contará...- Las últimas frases las había dicho de forma tan atropellada que a Ginny le había costado entenderle. El elfo volvía a ignorar su presencia, pero caminaba sin sentido por toda la salita, desde las ventanas hasta la puerta, obstinadamente. Musitaba de nuevo frases que sólo él podía escuchar, aunque ella podría imaginárselas. Segundos después, tal como llegó se fue, no sin antes mirarle directamente con una expresión en la cara que difícilmente podría descifrar, aunque no por ello dejaba de inquietarle.

Un bramido se escuchó desde el fondo del vestíbulo y Ginny podría apostar sin perder un solo knut que era Sirius recriminando al viejo elfo por su comportamiento. Su imaginación se disparó cuando escuchó a Kreacher llamarle "_amo_" y mascullar improperios sobre él en voz baja. Si aquella mansión, como todo parecía indicar, era la casa de los padres de Sirius, y el elfo le llamaba amo y hablaba de "_su ama_" en pasado, probablemente se refiriera a su madre. A juzgar por los comentarios de "_traidores a la sangre_" y demás apelativos, y las palabras malsonantes que le había dirigido a Sirius, las cavilaciones de Ginny le llevaban a entender de una manera más completa porque él prácticamente odiaba la mansión y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. No era capaz de pensar en él como padrino de Harry y defensor de la Teoría de la Pureza de Sangre. Desde que estaban allí, nunca le había escuchando un comentario de ese tipo y siempre se había comportado con ellos de manera amable y respetuosa. No, debía tratarse de algún tipo de conflicto que Sirius había tenido presuntamente con su madre, y por extensión con el elfo doméstico. Si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva, no le resultaba tan extraño que quisiera deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de retratos y objetos varios que fuera capaz. Tal vez fueran conclusiones demasiado precipitadas, pero Ginny tenía una especie de corazonada, un presentimiento sobre aquel comportamiento, y muy pocas veces solía equivocarse. Aquel elfo doméstico era una criatura extraña, en nada parecido al único que ella había conocido. El carácter risueño y amable de Dobby quedaban demasiado lejos de lo poco que había podido ver de Kreacher. Y eso que todo lo que conocía del simpático elfo lo sabía de habérselo escuchado a Ron, Harry y Hermione. La voz ronca, áspera y algo gangosa, los andares torpes y encorvados, la maldad escondida entre sus palabras...no, definitivamente no había sido la mejor de sus experiencias.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llevaba un buen rato con el visillo entre los dedos, desde antes de que Kreacher hubiera llegado a la salita. Lo sacudió ligeramente para tratar de adecuar su forma y después se quedó con la vista perdida, más allá del exterior de Grimmauld Place. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al pecho, al lugar donde colgaba el medallón. Seguía estando frío, aunque no tanto como cuando se lo puso por primera vez, y aún le pesaba bastante. _Da igual_, se dijo, _es la falta de costumbre de llevar algo como esto_. Era tan bonito que no podía permitir que Sirius lo tirara. Sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo, sentía que no podía estar relacionado con la magia oscura. Sí que parecía antiguo, bastante más que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en aquella casa, pero eso no le confería poderes malignos de inmediato. De no saber que era algo prácticamente imposible, o cuando menos bastante improbable, podría decir que sentía cierta clase de empatía con aquel colgante. Acariciaba suavemente su pulida superficie y a continuación los leves rasguños de su parte posterior, como si de una metáfora de los claroscuros de la vida se tratara, y eso le otorgaba cierta paz interior. Como si el medallón calmara sus nervios con sólo rozarle, como si templara sus nervios con el hecho mismo de colgar de su cuello. Por más extraña que resultara la sensación, no podía negar que era gratificante y satisfactoria, una novedad que añadir a su , por otra parte, vida bastante gris. Aún no sabía por cuanto tiempo estarían en la Mansión Black, lo que era seguro que antes de acabar el verano volverían a La Madriguera, y después deberían comenzar el curso. Adoraba estar en Hogwarts, el castillo siempre le había transmitido sensaciones agradables, pero tal como ella lo veía, hasta ahora no había vivido grandes aventuras y no parecía que aquel año fuera a ser distinto. No era lo que podría considerarse una alumna modelo, pero trataba sinceramente de esforzarse todo lo que pudiera en sus clases, aunque siempre había unas en las que lo conseguía y otras en las que no tenía tanta suerte. _Al menos con el medallón tendré una anécdota que recordar cuando esté estudiando Historia de la Magia en clase del profesor Binns,_ pensó Ginny.

Pensando de nuevo en la purga que pretendía hacer Sirius en toda la casa, recordó el gesto de complicidad que había visto en los gemelos, cuando conocieron la noticia en la cocina. Sabía, o mejor dicho sospechaba, que algo tramaban. Y probablemente no fuera nada inocente e ingenuo. Les conocía bastante bien, y cuando la gente en Hogwarts decía que eran bromistas y algo gamberros, pensaba que no les habían visto en La Madriguera, lo que venía a ser su elemento natural. Aún con su madre vigilandoles al milímetro, de alguna manera conseguían esquivar algunos de sus controles y llegaban a hacer verdaderas travesuras que sacaban a Molly de sus casillas y hacían las delicias del resto de la familia Weasley. Seguro que aquel gesto tenía algo que ver con su próxima trastada, y no quería quedarse al margen y que le pillara por sorpresa, como solía ocurrir con Ron. Así que colocó con cuidado su cabello y la camiseta para que ocultaran el medallón y decidió abandonar la salita, ahora limpia y con aspecto bastante habitable, para averiguar el secreto de los gemelos. En cierta forma, se sintió desilusionada ante la perspectiva de que también sus hermanos pudieran tener un secreto en aquella casa. Se había creído alguien especial al encontrar aquella estancia de la mansión y mucho más al descubrir la existencia del objeto misterioso escondido en la tetera, pero con la posibilidad de que Fred y George tuvieran también algo que ocultar, aquellas sensaciones se evaporaban paulatinamente. Volvía a ser la pequeña Ginny a la que se le encomendaban tareas demasiado fáciles y que apenas salía de su rutina diaria para vivir emocionantes aventuras. Prefirió arrinconar aquellos pensamientos negativos al margen y permitirse disfrutar de la camaradería Weasley, que sin duda resultaba más positivo que lamentarse por las esquinas de la vida.

Avanzó por el pasillo principal donde su padre y Sirius seguían descolgando retratos a pesar de las airadas protestas de sus inquilinos. Ron estaba más cerca de las escaleras que daban a la cocina, intentando que el papel descolgado de la pared volviera a quedar en su lugar. Lo había conseguido en algo menos de la mitad del vestíbulo, y la verdad era que se notaba bastante su trabajo. Subido a una escalera, pegaba su cuerpo a la desconchada pared para lograr mayor cercanía y mejor posición a la hora de arrancar el papel viejo y colocar el nuevo. Había dejado sin rellenar el espacio que rodeaba a las anticuadas lámparas de gas por expresa recomendación de Sirius, que estaba bastante convencido de que habría algo oculto en aquellos viejos quinqués de pared. Ginny felicitó a su hermano desde la entrada del sótano y recibió un gesto con el dedo pulgar alzado por su parte. Se quedó algo extrañada, pero asumió que quizás estaba demasiado concentrado para distraerse. Ron tenía la extraña capacidad de abstracción o concentración total en cortos espacios de tiempo, así que siguió bajando las escaleras hasta que llegó a la cocina. Fred y George estaban limpiado una de las estanterías de la despensa, pero su madre no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? - preguntó Ginny mirando a derecha e izquierda de la estancia, intentando encontrarla.

- Creo que está con Sirius en el baño del primer piso. Dijeron algo de un nido de...algo. Hay veces que me pierdo con las cosas que te puedas encontrar aquí. ¡Y pensábamos que habíamos visto de todo en La Madriguera! - dijo George mientras se subía a un taburete para alcanzar las estanterías más altas.

- No, Sirius está en el vestíbulo con papá, descolgando cuadros. ¿Habéis visto qué concentrado está Ron? Lo he visto hasta más serio...

- Sí, bueno. Digamos que no acepta bien nuestras bromas, ¿verdad, George? - y se escuchó un "_ajam_" por respuesta desde lo alto del taburete.- Pues entonces no sé donde está mamá, igual se quedó en el baño limpiándolo. Está un poco nerviosa con eso de que venga Lupin esta tarde, ya sabes.

Ginny miró hacia atrás comprobando que su madre no se presentara por sorpresa en la puerta de la cocina y avanzó unos pasos hasta la despensa donde estaban los gemelos. Decidió que lo mejor sería abordar el tema directamente, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Sus hermanos también la conocían a ella, quería pensar que se esperaban sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué os vais a quedar para vosotros antes de que Sirius tire todo lo que cuenta tirar? ¿Habéis encontrado algo, verdad?

George giró sobre sus talones aún subido al taburete y se quedó con el trapo colgando en la mano mirando fijamente a su hermana como si un Colacuerno Húngaro se hubiera transformado en una veela allí mismo. Fred también se giró en redondo, pero su mirada no era de asombro si no de curiosidad. Si Ginny preguntaba aquello era que quizás ella también hubiera encontrado algo y quisiera cubrirse las espaldas de algún modo. Parecía haber tomado el relevo del auténtico carácter Weasley que en su momento tuvo Bill, que tenían ellos, y que en algún momento tendría ella. No sólo por el hecho de hacerles la pregunta, si no por otras muchas cosas, detalles en los que sólo ellos dos se fijaban y les hacían confirmar su teoría.

- Déjame decirte, querida Ginny, que como tus hermanos mayores que somos, nos sentimos ofendidos ante semejante acusación que viertes sobre nosotros. - Fred depositó el trapo con el que estaba limpiando la estantería de las conservas y se acercó a su hermana despacio, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos y adoptando un tono de voz demasiado pomposo.

- Acusación totalmente infundada, por supuesto. Ahora bien, si tú tienes algo que necesites contarnos, sabes que será lo mejor, hermanita. Te sentirás bien contigo misma y no cometerás un grave error. - George ya se había bajado del taburete y como su hermano, se fue aproximando hasta Ginny, imitándole los gestos y movimientos.

- Venga, sí. Puedo ser pequeña, pero no soy idiota. No me hagáis repetiros los gestitos y miraditas que cruzasteis cuando lo dijo Sirius porque fue bastante ridículo. De principiantes, diría yo. Si no fuerais vosotros, podría ser algo propio de Ron. Ahora, decidme, ¿qué habéis encontrado?

Si eso no era una clara demostración de que debía ser su hermana la que recogiera el testigo, Fred y George no sabían que podría serlo. Se miraron entre ellos, sabiéndose atrapados, pero con un profundo orgullo por su hermana pequeña.

- Encontramos una caja de polvos verrugosos un poco agresiva mientras limpiábamos el primer día en el Salón. Al final resultó que va a ser lo último que limpiemos, así que menos mal que la descubrimos a tiempo. Seguro que no pasa la purga que harán Sirius y Lupin.

- Ni de coña, George. Es un poco agresiva, te intenta morder cuando te acercas a ella para cogerla, y mejor no la toques directamente, pero creemos que puede resultar interesante para hacerle unas mejoras técnicas al Surtido Saltaclases de Sortilegios Weasley. Y estamos buscando un nido de doxys, pero vivas, quizás los huevos nos puedan valer para algo. De momento no le hemos visto el doxycida a mamá, pero no creo que tarde mucho en traerlo, tendremos que darnos prisa.

- Muy bien, nosotros ya te lo hemos contado. Ahora te toca a tí, Ginny. Tú has encontrado algo, de no ser así no nos hubieras preguntado. Así que venga, cuéntanos.

Se sintió satisfecha al comprobar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas y que los gemelos habían descubierto algo, y pretendían quedárselo. Por más que fuera un comportamiento infantil, aquello le daba la justificación que necesitaba para no sentirse culpable ocultando el medallón durante un tiempo. ¡Ellos se iban a quedar la caja, ella sólo pretendía salvar el colgante! Sin embargo, ahora ellos esperaban que les respondiera a la pregunta, y estaba claro que no les iba a decir nada. La salita de té y lo que encontró en ella quedarían como su secreto personal, lo tenía muy claro. Las opciones eran escasas: o mentirles y decirles que no había encontrado nada, o mentirles inventándose algún tipo de artilugio. Intentar engañar a sus hermanos era más difícil que conseguir que su madre no escuchara cien veces como mínimo las horribles canciones de Celestina Warbeck. No se creerían nada de lo que les contara, por lo que decidió intentar mantener el misterio y hacerse de rogar para así poder ganar tiempo mientras negaba haber descubierto algo.

- ¿Me podéis explicar qué hacéis aquí de cháchara en lugar de estar limpiando, que fue lo que os mandé? Está visto que no os puedo dejar solos...¡Ahora a mismo a recoger todo, los tres! - Molly había interrumpido en el momento más oportuno, pero por más que se alegrara de eso, Ginny ya había acabado su tarea, y los gemelos estaban prácticamente en la misma situación.

- Mamá, yo ya he acabado de limpiar aquella habitación, he venido ahora mismo a buscarte, para ver si necesitabas que te ayudara en algo. - Una cosa era no poder engañar a los gemelos, pero cuando su madre estaba tan alterada como en esa ocasión, se creería incluso que los muggles venían de Marte.

Supo que lo había conseguido cuando Molly sonrió y torció levemente la cabeza de manera amable antes de acercarse a ella y darle las gracias por querer ayudarle. Ginny estaba convencida de que tenía un don, y aunque no funcionara con Fred y George, con el resto de la gente era infalible. Sus hermanos la miraron desde el fondo de la despensa mientras terminaban de limpiarla, ahora que su madre les estaba apurando. Estaba claro que una conversación se había quedado a medias, pero no tenía ninguna intención de retomarla, al menos en un breve período de tiempo. Satisfecha consigo misma, Ginny se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras del sótano, mientras Molly terminaba el postre de la cena para la visita de Remus. Justo en el momento en el que Ginny ponía el pie en el último escalón sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, tan sorprendentes y repentinas que ninguno de los que estaban en la Mansión Black supo cómo reaccionar. Ninguno excepto Sirius.


End file.
